


Time to Play Nurse

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Blood, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there really wasn't anywhere better to hide out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Play Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Nohmmy 6  
> 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Tommy functions at super-speed normally. It’s just his default state of being, and he doesn’t mind it. So when he comes into his apartment, he does that at super-speed too. In the door, coat on the hook, shoes off, tie removed, into the bedroom to–

Screech to a halt at the sight before him.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Tommy asks, and gulps. “And covered in blood?”

Noh-Varr shrugs and winces. “Would you take ‘no, there is not’ as a reason?”

“Uh… dude, I’m pretty sure this is one of those situations that calls for an explanation no matter what. Especially since you barely know me compared to the others.” Tommy scratches the back of his head, a quick motion that he’s pretty sure the alien nonetheless caught.

“I was working on a situation with America. We were attacked by some interdimensional bandits that had vendettas against both of us. We got separated, and by the time we managed to reestablish contact, we were both injured and on opposite sides of the city. You were closest to my position.” Noh-Varr looks exhausted just saying that, and Tommy’s eyes drift back to the blood all over the sheets.”

“Right.” He nods. “Time for me to play nurse.”


End file.
